The Hunted
by LilyAurora
Summary: As she made her way back from the kitchen with her tea in hand; she didn't notice the dark shadow move across her garden making it's way closer to the house...
1. Chapter 1

I finally managed to edit and fix some errors in this fic...Hopefully I managed to catch them all. If you do spot anything major, please let me know and I will correct it.

The Hunted

By LilyAurora

Chapter One

Pouring the hot water into her favourite mug. Hermione stared out of the small window in her decent sized home. She loved the weekend as it gave her time to relax, escaping from her job at the Ministry. Even though she loved her work, the weekend was a welcome break from the stress of it all.

The last few years Hermione had finally learned to make time for herself, she realised after the defeat of Voldermort life was indeed short. She needed to start living, instead of hiding behind her books for comfort. But reading was her favourite pastime. When she had no other plans for an adventurous night out or afternoon lunch with her friends; she would cuddle up on her comfy chair and lose herself in a good book.

She had fallen in love with her home as soon as she saw it. The decent sized cottage was the perfect place for her. The old fashioned home lay on an acre of land. A large garden all around grew many wild flowers and hardly needed tending to. The basic wooden fence separated her land from the main road at the front of the cottage but the back garden ran wild and blended in with nature. The brick walls were painted a pale yellow, wild rose bushes climbed the front of the home baring beautiful pale pink flowers in summer. A neatly kept lawn held borders of mixed coloured flowers.

The cosy feel of the cottage was what drew Hermione to it. The open fires sat in every room save the bathroom. Old wooden beams graced the low ceilings and original tiled floors lay before you through out the down stairs. The up stairs held two bedrooms both of equal size. Hermione chose the room overlooking the back garden, just because the view of the wilderness calmed her. The original wooden flooring ran through out the whole of upstairs. Indeed Hermione loved her home and knew it was the right thing to do; when she had purchased it with the money the Ministry had given her for her help with defeating Voldermort.

All she needed now was someone to share it with. Her relationship with Ron, which started at the end of sixth year. Had lasted a whole six months before she realised she loved him as nothing more than a brother. The break up had been mutual leaving all involved extremely happy that no Ill feelings were hovering around. She also had a brief fling, so to speak with Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian seeker. He became attracted to her in her forth year. Nothing serious came of that either. So there it was, the extent of her experience with the opposite sex. Not the epic love story one would expect a saviour of the wizarding world to have.

Hermione wanted someone, but who that someone was she did not know. Her knowledge with books went beyond any other, but her inexperience's with men shouted loud and clear to all. For someone so young she had experienced more than most adults twice her age have but not in all departments. So here she found herself at the tender age of twenty alone most weekends. Seeking comfort in her own company. She visited her friends often catching up on their hectic lives, filled with children and chaos. But she enjoyed her own company more, curling up on her over sized chair with a mug of tea and a good book. The romance and danger pulled her attention away from the real world, away from the emptiness she felt on a daily basis. At work she would watch the loving couples share a quick kiss before parting ways. Knowing that they would see each other at the end of the working day where they would great each other with open arms and soft kisses.

How she longed for love. She was not an ugly girl, not by a long shot. Her 5"2 frame was slender. Her mass of hair that in her school day could of easily been mistaken for a bush had calmed down and dropped into soft ringlets. Her eyes were like deep pools of chocolate, dark and inviting. Her nose small and her lips full; the bottom being slightly plumper than the top. The years of training and fighting had given her an athletic body all lean and powerful but still keeping her feminine qualities. Hermione's legs were long and strong, her torso flat with the hint of abs; her breasts had grown larger than she had imagined shooting from a mere small B cup to an impressive C. But thankfully they did not look ridiculous on her petite frame. All in all Hermione had a body any woman would die for. So she could not understand why men did not find her attractive, but she had given up caring a long time ago.

As she made her way back from the kitchen with her tea in hand; she didn't notice the dark shadow move across her garden making it's way closer to the house. The figure remained in the shadows, knowing the female was home the last thing he wanted was to be spotted. Then all his planning would have gone to waste. He had watched her, waited and watched for months learning her daily routine. It came as second nature to him now. He had watched the witch from a distance. Finding her scent too alluring, he had many problems in the past when faced with this young female. Her scent was like no other he had ever experienced. Thinking there might be something wrong with him, the man paid a visit to his Elders. They cleared up many of the reasons for his reaction towards the young females scent, but there were a fair few that the man had dismissed. Not liking what he was told the man found it easier to ignore them, than accept them. So here he was, finally watching her, taking his time to make his move with every intention of killing her. She had helped kill many of his people, even if not by her own hand she had helped with the massacre of those he cared for. So now, was the time for her to pay for all the pain she had caused him. There was no going back, tonight would be the night that Hermione Granger would feel pain. He would make her scream. He wanted to hear her beg, beg for her own death.

Sitting close to the open fire, the bright colours danced around to their own music, as Hermione lost herself in the pages of her book. She did not hear the window in the kitchen open. The house being old; did not have any security features like double glazed windows, so Hermione assumed she had put up enough wards to keep any unwanted visitors at bay. How wrong she was. For at this very moment a man was entering her kitchen, seeking revenge. Her blood was on his mind and he would not be leaving until hers had been spilt.

Feeling a slight breeze tickle the loose curls near her neck. Hermione quickly looked behind her, strange she thought. I'm sure I didn't open any windows. Raising slowly from the chair, she padded towards the kitchen, her bare feet slapping gentle against the tiled floor. Holding her wand tightly in one hand, Hermione checked the kitchen her eyes scanned all around finally coming to a halt at the slightly ajar window. How odd, I'm positive I didn't leave that open. Pulling the window shut with a loud bang she checked the lock, making sure it was securely fixed. She made her way back into the room grabbing a cookie on the way.

Picking her book up to continue where she left off. Hermione failed to notice the man watching her from the hallway. She did not see the hungry look in his eyes as it travelled over her body, sniffing the air slightly he noted that no other male had been in her home for a long time. Perfect he thought, he had no worries about being interrupted. No one would find her until it was too late and that's exactly how he wanted it.

The man moved slowly through her house, her scent was every where which was beginning to make things difficult. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it from the haze that had began to invade his senses. He made his way towards her bedroom the scent in here was the strongest he had ever encountered. His trousers became tight as he imagined her laying on her bed naked holding her hand out towards him, inviting him to join her. Leaning against the wall for support he pressed his fingers to his temples, trying to clear the image out of his head. Shaking his head clear, he remembered what the Elders had told him. No he refused to believe it, they were wrong. He had come here for one reason and one reason only. To kill the witch and this is where it would happen. In her own bedroom, the safest place where you can rest knowing that nothing can hurt you. How wrong that would be tonight, he would hurt her. Make her scream, her teasing scent would no longer lure him in, making him think things he should not. She would beg him, beg to end the pain. He wanted to see fear in her eyes, he wanted to be the reason the fear was there. After this night there no longer would be a Hermione Granger. No, after tonight she would be a distant memory to those who cared.

As her eyes began to sting, Hermione knew it was time to retire for the night. The book would still be there tomorrow and she could finish the next chapter before she headed into the village. The one thing she loved about her home was where it was situated. The busy hectic life of the city was not for her, she wanted somewhere quiet. So the countryside had been the perfect place for her to anchor and call home. Climbing the stairs, she made her way to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and using the toilet she washed her hands and made her way to her room. Pushing the door wide she had no need for a light. Hermione would be able to walk that room blind folded as well as the rest of her house if needs be, her footing would not falter. Walking towards her window she glanced at the night sky her fingers reached out towards the quarter moon.

"So beautiful." She murmured.

Turning her back on the beauty behind her she made her way to her bed. Lifting her nightgown over her head and throwing it on the near by chair. Hermione crawled onto her large bed sinking deeper into the pillows as she pulled a sheet over her naked flesh, closing her eyes she hoped she would dream of rainbows and unicorns. But knew very well, her dreams would be full of blood and darkness, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body slowly drifting off into a fretful slumber.

The man watched her enter the room from the shadows. Her long hair flowed down her back and the soft fabric of her nightgown clung to her skin. As she walked over to her window, she kept her eyes trained towards the skies at what he did not know. She spent many minutes looking towards the night just as he was about to make his move he noticed her hands move as to caress something. Then softly spoken words left her lips.

"So beautiful," she spoke.

He realised she was talking about the moon. He had never heard anyone talk of her like that and he could tell by her tone that she truly meant it. As she turned away from the glowing orb he watched as she lifted her gown tossing it on to the chair. His eyes raked over her naked flesh hungrily, indeed she had a figure he had not expected. She was lean and muscular but she also had curves in all the right places. Her breasts. My, my they were larger than he had thought smiling slyly, well this was turning out to be a very good night indeed.

Moving swiftly the man approached the bed watching her for a moment. Her chest moved with each breath. He had decided to play with her first before killing her. Well, it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? He had spent months tracking her and finally planning out her demise. So why shouldn't he have some fun with her beforehand.

Slowly pulling the thin sheet off her naked body. He watched as her nipples stiffened from the cold air. Her perfect breasts were tipped with small pink buds. Pulling the sheet lower, exposing her flat stomach. He wondered if she was natural down there like many of the females in his pack. He had been unable to sneak a peak from his hiding place, so he was very eager to see. As he removed the sheet fully he indeed was surprised to find her completely hairless. "Lovely," he murmured.

Walking around her bed he quickly pocketed her wand. He didn't want her getting hold of it, that's for sure. He had seen what the witch was capable of when armed. Pulling out some twine he quickly bound Hermione to the bed. Her hands and feet spread wide. Once he bound the witch, the man sat opposite her, half in the shadows. He waited for Hermione to wake, looking over her naked body with great pleasure while deciding what he wanted to do to her first.

Slowly waking, Hermione was annoyed. The cold breeze that came from her open window had disturbed her sleep and she was too tired to get out of bed to close it. But if she wanted to get back to sleep she would have to haul her bum out of bed to close it. Huffing loudly, she made to move when she noticed her hands were bound.

"What the hell." She tried to move her legs but they were bound also. Trying not to panic Hermione took a deep breath.

"Bloody hell." Who in the Merlin's name had did this to her and why. Her eyes quickly scanned the room not noticing anyone. She tried to wriggle free but the twine burnt into her wrists. "Shit."

Suddenly she noticed the blanket was no longer covering her naked flesh. It had fallen off to the side. Hermione tried to manoeuvre her body, but for the life of her she could not get back under the sheet. She cursed in frustration her naked body was exposed to who ever had bound her to the bed, her wand which was on the bedside table was gone.

"Fuck,"She hissed. Suddenly a dark chuckle could be heard coming from the shadows.

"Looking for this." The voice asked, as he twirled her wand between his fingers.

"Who are you?" "What do you want?"

He laughed, "You, are in no position to ask questions, pet."

"This is my house, and I WILL ask questions so I repeat, WHO. ARE. YOU?"

The man in question walked towards her, his face hidden within the shadows. The closer he crept more moonlight exposed.

Hermione froze, she couldn't breath.

"Oh my god, Fenrir Greyback?" shaking her head she looked upon the werewolf, "It cannot be, you died. I saw for myself you fell, you were hit with the killing curse. It happen just before Harry fought Voldermort. You died."

"Did I? Obviously not pet. Many of my pack died that night. They lost their lives due to your side and the Auroras. All but a few survived, myself included." he chuckled darkly, "Werewolves are not as easily killed as silly humans believe us to be." His eyes bore into hers as he spoke. "Do you know why I am here pet?"

Hermione shook her head. She was still in shock, the Alpha of the Werewolves was alive.

"I swore vengeance on those who sought out to hurt us. I promised to make those pay who took away members of my pack and guess what pet." He smirked cruelly at her. "You are on the top of my list."

Hermione's breath quickened. She knew how cruel this man could be, everyone in the wizarding world knew it. "I did not kill anyone." she replied sternly. "We only stunned and bound, we did not kill any of your pack."

"Do not lie to me witch, I witnessed first hand the slaughter of those I cared for. The group of Auroras marched through the grounds picking off and killing our females and young. They only sought us out. Ignoring the Death eaters that fought Hogwart students. These Auoras walked right by aiming for wolves only."

"Your wrong," she spat. "The Ministry would do nothing of the sort..."

"SILENCE!" He shouted the Werewolf's eyes ablaze with anger. His breathing deep and laboured. "I know what I saw witch. Auroras indeed killed many of my pack, cubs included they slaughtered us like the animals they believe us to be. We may change form due to the moon but we live deep in the forest away from humans. We keep ourselves to ourselves and do not bother anyone unless needs be."

Hermione was becoming rather annoyed at the Werewolf's lack of responsibility. How could he blame her when it was obvious he was at fault. He had led his pack into battle he was the one to blame, not her and no other. Just him. Hermione snorted at his outburst. Greyback turned glaring at the bound little witch.

"Why did you join him? Why attack the school standing by his side, if you are a peaceful race? How can you try to justify what you did. If what you say was true, you would never have involved your pack. Your cubs died because of your poor judgement and no other and certainly not mine," she stated glaring at the man before her.

"Enough witch, I will listen to your excuses no more." Fenrir growled as he began to pace back and forth in front of the large window. Never before had he been spoken to like this and especially not by some female, who was bound and defenceless. He suddenly realised the position she was in, as he casually looked over her naked body. Hermione noticed his hungry stare and tried her best to cover up, but it was useless. Her arms and legs were spread wide, everything was on show for this werewolf and there was nothing she could do, if he chose to take it advantage of her.

Walking up next to the bed Fenrir ran a finger over Hermione's skin. He watched as goosebumps rose and her nipples grew taught. He smiled slightly knowing he would take the witch, by the smell of her she had no lover before which surprised him. It was not often he found a ripe young female untouched by another. He was really going to enjoy this, maybe he would keep her for a while. He could do with a new pet.

"Are you scared, human." He smirked evilly at her.

She refused to answer; her only movement was to turn her head away from him. Holding Hermione firmly by the chin he turned her face back to him. Fire blazing in the depths of his eyes as they flashed from dark brown to amber.

"Answer me witch." He growled out.

Still she refused.

"Well aren't you a stubborn female. I can smell your fear you know," He took a long sniff of the surrounding air. "No one will save you tonight witch. No one will know you're missing until Monday at least, when you don't show for your work." He chuckled. "I know all about your silly little unsatisfying job at the ministry. I can smell how you crave for something more...daring." he smirked.

Hermione turned to look at the wolf. She stared straight into his eyes before speaking. "Are you going to kill me?"

Moving closer to the bed he looked at the petite witch. "Honestly, I have not decided yet. But I promise to let you know as soon as I have." His sly smile held nothing but fear for Hermione. She would die tonight and not with out being used for his pleasure first.

Slowly removing his clothes, he kept an eye on the witch. He wanted to toy with her, make her think of the worst possible things he could do. The witches head was turned away as he undressed. Shame, he thought he would have enjoyed her blush as she looked upon his naked flash. Greyback moved to sit on the edge of the bed the movement made Hermione's head whip around. As she locked eyes with the man, no werewolf, she felt his fingers brush across her naked skin. Only now noticing he was naked also and sitting mere inches from her. She tried in vain to cower away, only gaining a deep chuckle from the beast.

"No need to cower pet, there is no place you can hide that I will not find you. You have the most unique sent." He sniffed deeply, moving his face to the dip between her shoulders and neck. "Lavender with just a touch of spice. Very exotic, very delicious." He said as he licked his lips.

Hermione knew she was in deep deep trouble. There was no way to escape. Her wand taken and hidden from her, hands and feet bound tightly. Feeling extremely annoyed with herself. Especially after everything she had lived through, this is how she was going to leave the world? A play thing for an over sized dog. Snorting to herself the wolf looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She simply glared back and turned her head.

The weight on the bed lifted and Hermione thought for a moment that he had left, but alas she felt his presence at the bottom of the bed. Looking towards him, she caught sight of his naked body. He was huge at least 6"4 and his body was a mass of pure muscle. Not an ounce of fat to be seen. Considering he was half wolf, Hermione expected him to be hairy, but that was not the case. She tried to keep her eyes focused on the upper area of his body but found her eyes betraying her as they slowly lowered. Moving down over his hard pecs and impressive abs. Her eyes slowly following the slight hairy trail down from his belly button, towards his penis. Oh god was that normal. He looked huge. Hermione may still be a virgin; but being surrounded by a house full of men most summers she had seen her fair share. But nothing compared to the sight before her. He was well blessed in length and his girth was just as impressive. Wide and thick the purple head stood out proud. She really hoped that he had no plans to go any where near her with it.

Fenrir smirked as he noticed the witches red blush, as her eyes roamed his naked body. Suddenly the air became thick with her scent, it was becoming stronger and teased the wolf. His mind became cloudy as the exotic aroma invaded his senses. Why did this have to happen now, he needed his wits about him if he was to continue what he started. He could not lose control here. He took a few deep breaths allowing himself to calm, he refused to let this witches scent over power him. He had come here tonight for revenge, and revenge is what he would have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A soft touch pulled the witch from her thoughts. She glanced down to see him running a finger up and down her exposed leg she tried to shake him off, but the binds held her tightly in place.

"Now now pet, don't fight. You will only suffer more painfully if you disobey me."

"Yeah right, like I'm not going to suffer anyway," Hermione snapped.

To be honest she was royally pissed off. Why hunt her out, why not go and bother someone more useful or higher up in the Ministry. No of course not, it had to be her didn't it. All she wanted to do was spend a nice quiet weekend reading and cooking until she had to return to work again Monday morning. But no. All she had to look forward to now was the prospect of having a quick and painless death. But Hermione knew if Greyback was involved, painless was not in this man's vocabulary. Glancing back at the wolf she began to realise that there would be no rescue. Her friends would not save her this time. Her small body began to shake with fear, she did not want to die. She did not want to be raped either but unfortunately she had no say in either of those matters.

Fenrir watched as the girl fought some inner battle with herself. Her eyes flashing with mixed emotions. She indeed was a strong witch. He would have fun breaking her, then he would decide her fate. He had the whole weekend after all to decide on his final plan. Running a sharp nail down the witches leg, he watched as she tried to move out of his reach. Laughing he moved up next to her on the bed, he shifted his body so he was now laying on his side. Fenrir ran his fingers all over the exposed skin of Hermione.

She tried to wiggle out of his reach; not wanting an animal like him touching her, but she had no where to go. His fingers dug deeper into the skin on her thigh causing his nails to break the surface. A thin line of blood ran freely from the cut, her eyes filled as she hissed in pain.

"Now now pet. This is just the beginning and trust me, it WILL get a lot worse than this." Fenrir bent his head slowly as he licked the blood from her skin. "Mmm delicious." He murmured.

Suddenly Fenrir felt extremely dizzy. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake the feeling. Taking a deep breath he needed to clear his mind but found it only made things worse. Her scent was like a drug, one hit and you were hooked. He thought by keeping his distance from her, for all this time would have helped. That his body would no longer crave her. But he was wrong, the Elders it seemed were right after all. He needed to distance himself for a few moments, to think things through. It looked like his plans were changing and he needed to decide how.

"I'll be back in a moment pet," He smirked, "don't you go anywhere now will you." He chuckled as he walked out of the room.

Hermione was thankful for the few moments without him. Even though he had hardly touched her, she was scared out of her mind. Death eaters she could deal with, for they were human. But this man, he was far from human. For the first time in her life, Hermione did not have a bloody clue what to do. All she knew was that her whole body cried out for her to flee but she was stuck. Trapped in her own bloody home where, by the looks of it she would be tortured, raped and murdered. And not in that order either. Great, bloody fantastic she thought.

Fenrir fled the room and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a few moments alone, her scent had weakened him. As soon as he had made the small cut on her leg it had attacked him, clung to his skin, his hair. Every fibre of his body. The scent embedded in his nose, all he could smell was her. Her blood. It was so pure, so untainted. Grabbing hold of the basin he took deep breaths, Studying himself in the mirror, he looked at the man before him. Would it be so bad if the Elders were right? He did not know, all he knew was what he felt and being around that young witch confused him greatly. That is one of the many reasons why he sought out the Elders in the first place.

Fenrir knew he needed to make a decision. He should not be in here, hiding showing weakness. He was after all the Alpha, weakness was something he forbid to show or even think of. He should be in there with his witch. Smiling slyly Fenrir decided he needed a quick shower to help clear his mind. Standing under the stream of hot water he turned his face towards the relaxing heat. Indeed he would enjoy toying with the witch. He still was unsure what to do with her, his body reacted to her scent like a force he had never known. But his mind told him a different story. It reminded him to kill her, to seek the revenge he so desperately needed. He would have to think about what to do. This was a big decision, something he did not want to make an error in judgement with, maybe he would take her back to the Elders then they could decide her fate.

He lost himself to his thoughts for a brief moment. Was she indeed the one the Elders spoke of? He was confused as to what to do with the witch. If it turned out that she was, then his original plan was not on the menu, but if she was not who they thought. Then he could do to her what ever he desired. Chuckling to himself he turned the water off, finally happy that he had made a decision on what he thought was the best solution. Stepping out of the shower Fenrir shook his whole body removing any unwanted water. Once he had dried himself, he made his way back towards the bedroom. Stopping just outside the door where his new pet lay bound and bleeding. He licked his lips as he reached slowly for the door handle, eager to play with his new toy.

As soon as Fenrir left the bedroom Hermione struggled against the restraints. Even though they weren't magically set. Thank Merlin. They were still tight. She twisted, wriggled and pulled at her wrists but they held firm.

"Fuck!" Hermione fell back against the pillows. Giving in was not an option. If she could help defeat bloody Voldermort she could break free of some feeble twine holding her in place. She focused on her right wrist, twisting and pulling until the skin became red and raw. Even the pain and blood which had began to coat the twine, did not make her stop. Her need to escape, her need to survive overtook any pain she might be feeling.

With a final yank the twine snapped. Smiling, she cautiously untangled her wrist from the twine. Rubbing it gently she realised she had to move quickly. Undoing the rest, she jumped off the bed lightly moving towards the door. Hermione pressed her ear against the wood, hoping the man would still be in the bathroom and not making his way back to her. She was going to escape out the back of the house and into the woods. She quickly scanned the surfaces around her to see if he had left her wand, but no such luck. She pressed her ear flush against the door listening to make sure that Greyback was not outside. Once she was positive he was not moving around. Hermione slowly opened the bedroom door. She was thankful she knew just how to stop the slight creak as the door widened. Taking a cautious peek not even thinking about clothing, she made her way through the door, closing it behind her quietly. She crept along the landing pausing briefly outside the bathroom door. Upon hearing the water running she quickly made her way to and down the stairs. The less time she lingered the better. Jumping the last few steps, Hermione raced towards the kitchen opening the back door. The naked witch darted into the night knowing her closet neighbours were at least 5 miles away. So she ran, she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Taking a final glance over her shoulder at her home she headed towards the small woods. Her heels digging into the soft ground hoping and praying she had enough of a head start to get to where she needed, before the wolf noticed her absence.

Stepping through the bedroom door Fenrir realised that something wasn't right, glancing towards the bed he was shocked to find it empty.

"What the fuck." He growled stalking over to where the witch should have been. He was met with the pieces of twine he had used to hold the female in place. They were still there but untied. He sniffed deeply. Blood. He knew he had cut her but this was not from that wound. Inhaling deeply he walked towards the right side of the bed, lifting the twine. Noticing how blood covered it.

"Well well, the little witch is brave indeed." He mused. Throwing the twine back on the bed, Fenrir turned on the spot determined to find her. There was no need for him to run, he knew she had left the house. Silly little girl. Brave, she may be. But no one stood a chance against a wolf when they were outside in the wild. Smirking Fenrir walked out of the small house towards the woods. Stopping every now and again to sniff the air, making sure he was still on the right track to find his quarry. Oh how he loved a good game of cat and mouse. Stopping and sniffing the air again Fenrir smiled. She wasn't far ahead but he would take it slow, let her think she had a small chance to escape. Then he would close in, corner her. Make her go where he wanted her to go. Oh yes indeed Fenrir loved to play games. But the prize at the end of this game would surely be sweet indeed, in many many ways.

Hermione's lungs burned as she gasped for air. She ran through the thick woodland, her legs felt like heavy weights but she had to carry on. She hadn't stopped running since she left her house, clenching her eyes tightly she thought of her home. Would she ever see it again? She doubted she would, for as soon as the man caught her she would be dead. After he toyed with her first, maybe even torture her for escaping. God damn it. A bloody werewolf of all things. Bugger.

Bursting through a small patch of bush Hermione crouched down low to the ground, listening for any signs that the wolf had neared. Hearing nothing but silence, she moved on. Slowly winding through the thick under growth, knowing the larger forest was in the North, she used the stars to guide her. The cold night chilled her body. Shivering slightly Hermione had no time to feel embarrassed, her life depended on the fact that she escaped. Praying that she would, she headed towards the North hoping that she would make the short distance to civilisation without being killed.

Fenrir tracked the witch easily. Her scent invaded him, luring him to follow to pursue his prize. Silently he made his way through the mass of trees and bush treading carefully so he did not alert the witch to his presence. He scented the air frequently, she was just ahead not moving. Obviously trying to hear any footsteps that followed. He smirked, did she not know that he was a hunter? His prey never knew he was there until he was upon them. Taking them down, making his massive presence known. But only when he wanted to, only when he was ready to end the chase.

He heard her small footsteps as she carried on through the woods, pushing her way through the undergrowth by the looks of it she was headed North. Perfect. His cave was not far from where they were at the moment, if she made her way further along this same path she would be headed slightly off course. He decided to move this little game along, he wanted her to head towards his cave. That is where he would trap her and that is where he would decide her fate.

A loud snapping noise came from the right of Hermione. Stopping completely she listened for the source. Nothing. Waiting a few more moments and still nothing made it's presence known. Moving away from the direction the noise came from Hermione slowed herself down, the noise even though harmless, had scared her slightly. Making her realise that there are other things in the woods besides werewolf's that could still easily harm her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione had reached the edge of the small woods the agonisingly slow pace had made the trees seem denser than they actually were. Looking around she saw no signs of the werewolf. She knew he was there, he after all was a predator. So hunting her would be an easy task for such a creature. Noting the vast open space before the darker, denser forest she knew the only thing to do was make a run for it. Not the best idea in her current state but her only option. Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione moved one foot out into the open towards her destination. Then she took another, soon followed by more. Scanning the tree line once again before she took off towards the forest. A sudden movement to her right had caught her eye, a lone figure had just broke through the tree line.

As her eyes locked with his, they flashed amber in the moon light. Her breath quickened she wondered why he hadn't made a move towards her. He smirked, the moonlight shining on him giving the witch a clear view of the Alpha males proud form. His eyes raked hungrily over her exposed body. Bloody git she thought. Taking a final deep breath Hermione turned tail and ran. She ran as fast as her tired body would allow, stumbling slightly over exposed tree roots she dared not look behind for fear he would be right there. Launching herself into the forest Hermione didn't stop running, her breath was deep. Her heart beat wildly against her chest, she could hear him now crashing through the trees as he grew closer. Not quite behind her, but off to the right. Her body screamed at her. It yearned for rest. Turning away from the noise of the werewolf, Hermione knew she would not last much longer if she did not rest. But finding some sort of shelter would be a hard task in these woods. But she had to stop, her body could take no more. Every inch of her, screamed for rest.

Finally stopping, Hermione leant against a tree. Thoughts of just giving up passed through her mind. When he did eventually find her, she would be too exhausted to fight back. Just before she convinced herself of throwing in the towel, her eyes caught a dark area just behind a row of trees. Quickly she hauled herself towards what may be her saving grace. Hermione had to fight her way through thick brambles. The thorns cut her face and body slightly. But that mattered not, as she broke through the brambles she smiled. Before her was a cave, hopefully an empty one. But a place to rest for a while. She hoped the wolf would stay on his path to the right, leaving her in peace for a few hours. Cautiously Hermione walked into the dark entrance there were no other sounds apart from her laboured breaths.

"Please god let this cave be empty." she begged out loud.

Her footsteps echoed off the damp walls. The cave had once been a home to something but by the looks it had long gone. In the far corner she could just make out a bedding area moss and other items had been gathered from the forest floor. Pressing her foot on it carefully, she was surprised to feel how soft it actually was. In the other corner were a few animal pelts, she gathered them quickly and huddled down on the makeshift bed pulling the pelts over her naked skin not a moment later Hermione had drifted off to sleep. All thoughts of danger chased from her mind by exhaustion. Her dreams were invaded by a large male figure. In them she did not feel afraid. No in her dreams she felt safe. So here lay Hermione Granger one part of the Golden Trio asleep on a bed of moss covered in animal pelts naked as the day she was born, silently being observed by the large figure of a man, who was most certainly not a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Fenrir watched as the witch made her way into his cave. He knew she would feel safe there as the entrance was hidden from view. Making his way towards the dark opening he heard her shifting around inside, he waited until her movements could no longer be heard, her breathing steadied and deepened, she was asleep. The man crouched down near the entrance of the cave looking over at the small witch huddled underneath the animal pelts. He noticed a small smile grace her face making her even more beautiful. Oh yes he thought she was beautiful, but that did not mean he would not kill her. If it's one thing Fenrir knew and that was you cannot judge anyone on their appearance. Their scent is the one thing that can not be altered or changed under false pretences.

The small witch shifted snapping the man out of his thoughts. What to do with her, he wondered. She indeed was a fighter, strong of mind, loyal. But she killed his pack. Ok, maybe not by her hands but she was involved with the ones that did it. Could he ignore this fact and offer her a place as a member of his pack. Become a member or die? She would surely chose death. Yes, that is what he would do, she would choose her own fate. Either way he would get what he wanted but before she made her decision he would ask the names of the Auroras who had led the attack against his pack. He would hunt them down, killing them all. He had a list, a list of who he could remember seeing but too many faces danced in front of his eyes as he tried to recall that awful night. She would give him the information he sought and then choose her destiny. Fenrir settled on the floor near the sleeping witch never once did his amber eyes leave her small feminine figure and not once did the small witch move under his watch.

As the hours bore on, Fenrir grew restless. He had watched the small witch sleep for hours. Listening to the soft noises she made whilst dreaming. He eyed her delicious flesh as her limbs escaped the cover of the fur pelts. He had also noticed her delicate features; soft full lips, wild hair and long eyelashes. Fenrir could not understand why this witch had no mate, she was very desirable but then wizard males were rather odd. They would pick a mate purely for looks and blood. Disregarding the females strength or mind. Fenrir liked the whole package, preferring a woman who was strong in mind as well as body blood ranks held no place in Fenrir's pack. Loyalty being the most important attribute to offer to earn a place under the strong Alpha. Soft moans drew the Alphas attention back to the sleeping witch, ears alert at the noise he watched her as she began to move. Her back arched slightly as she moaned softly, Fenrir wondered what the witch could be dreaming of. His eyes narrowed slowly moving closer to the female, he froze just before reaching her and inhaled the air, the little witch was aroused. How odd considering her situation, but then no one really had any control over their emotions once they fell asleep, did they?

_Hermione stretched her arms above her head, feeling the warm sun on her body she smiled brightly. There was nothing better than a warm summers day, relaxing on the beach. As she lay on her blue towel she glanced around. Empty, the entire beach deserted. Odd she thought but never really paid it any mind, thinking that she just had chosen the perfect day to visit. Settling back on her towel. Hermione pulled her sunglasses down her face, wriggling her toes in the warm sand as she listened to the waves crash against the beach, gulls could be heard overhead looking for their next meal._

_Hermione realised she had never been this relaxed, she never wanted to go back to work and the punishing 9 to 5 routine of her boring life. Hermione knew she was not completely happy, she had fought in the war, been involved with the battle against Voldermort since she was 11 years old. So how could people justify a boring office job as a perfectly good substitute for all she had seen? You could not._

_Deciding to go for a swim, Hermione sat up on her towel looking towards the aquamarine coloured water, white crested waves crashed against the golden sand, perfection being the only word Hermione could use to describe this place. Suddenly a figure emerged from the waves catching her attention. Hermione noticed the figure was male as he walked from the water long masculine strides. As he grew closer she realised the male wore no clothing, her eyes averted not wanting to cause the man any embarrassment. Maybe he lost his shorts whilst swimming? Under currents could be very strong even for the best swimmers. _

_Hermione chanced a quick look at him, bugger he was headed straight for her. She wanted to get up and bolt, something about the man made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was the obvious fact that he was indeed very naked, her eyes began to rake over his physique. She did not intend to do such a bold action but seriously, when there was a naked man walking towards you who were you to deny yourself the pleasure. Her eyes swept over his impressive form noticing his strong legs, his calf muscles bulged leading up to thick thighs. She skipped over his intimate part, moving over his washboard abs and his well defined pecs. She could see the water droplets on his skin and wanted to run her tongue all over him. _

_He moved his arm to brush his long dark hair from his face, his biceps flexing with the motion. His dark hair fell to the nape of his neck slightly curled from the water, his face held dark eyes, with a straight nose, full lips and a strong jawline. All in all, he was a very delicious male. _

_As the man edged closer to where Hermione lay, she made a mental note to keep her eyes above the waist not wanting to embarrass the man or herself. He stopped at the edge of her towel, a few water droplets fell from his skin landing on hers. They both looked at one another, the man's dark eyes burned into Hermione's, he smirked slightly. _

_"I know you," she whispered, again the man smirked. _

_"Who are you?" Hermione asked. Moving his hand through his wet hair once more Hermione could not help herself, quickly looking at his exposed member her breath caught. Holy mother of god, he was very large. The expression hung like..like, well she didn't know to be precise, all she knew was that he was extremely large, larger than any of the other's she had caught a quick glimpse of. _

_Lifting her eyes back towards his, the man had a large smile on his face. Hermione blushed realising she had been caught staring at a man's penis. _

"_Oh bugger," she whispered. _

_Kneeling the man smiled at Hermione as shiver ran over her skin. He was close now, a few centimetres from touching her skin and still he had not said a word. Moving over her body the man rested his arms either side of Hermione's shoulders, she could feel the warmth of him, his face mere inches from hers and still he wore the same smile. His eyes bore into hers, gulping Hermione went to open her mouth but he was quicker and placed a finger to silence her question. She could feel the arousal spreading through her body, her nipples tightened beneath her bikini top and her feminine juices pooled between her legs. _

_The male above her lowered his face next to her exposed neck, running his nose along her jaw he sniffed deeply causing her skin to break out in goosebumps. _

_"Delicious," he murmured, _

_Hermione could not move. To be honest she wasn't sure she even wanted too. The reaction her body was having towards this stranger was sinful, but she was loving every moment. Not daring to move Hermione lay still as the man ran his nose along her jawline and neck, he nuzzled softly against her skin taking deep breaths of her feminine scent._

_"Mmm, so delicious" he whispered._

_"Who are you?" Hermione just managed to gasp out._

_"You know who I am, Hermione." his tongue quickly flicked over the skin on her neck, just before he gently took her earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it._

_Shocked at being called by her first name by this stranger. Hermione started to panic, "How do you know my name?" she asked._

_"Think Hermione, and it will come to you. Open your eyes and look at me." The man's fingers ran up and down her thigh. _

_"Open your eyes Hermione. Look at me."_

"Open your eyes Hermione."

The Fenrirs deep baritone voice called out.

"Hermione, open your eyes. Open your eyes pet."

Hermione slowly came around. The dream still fresh in her mind. Slowly open her eyes, Hermione felt fingers trail up and down her leg. She froze, realising that she was inside the cave and the werewolf had found her. The same werewolf who was now running his fingers over her exposed flesh.

"Are you afraid of me Hermione?" her name rolled like velvet off his tongue.

She looked at the man before her and nodded. Eyes wide with fear as tears filled them.

"You smell so delicious pet. I have never smelt anything so enticing in all my life."

"Please don't kill me," she begged her voice quiet. If he was not so close he would have missed it.

His chest rumbled with laughter. "Silly witch. I will not kill you unless you ask it of me."

"What do you mean, unless I ask?" her eyes locked with his. A mixture of confusion and panic.

"Soon you will be given a choice."

"What kind of a choice?" Hermione was confused.

His fingers continued their path up and down the witches leg, moving over her stomach every few strokes. Her breath caught as his fingers moved closer to her secret place. Never before had a man touched her where he was currently touching her. But for some reason she didn't want him to stop. She knew this man had done evil things but for some reason she found him extremely attractive. His dark hair fell into his eyes, his lips were full his nose straight and his jaw strong. He indeed was an Adonis of the age. His body screamed Greek god just like the man in her dreams.

Oh my. Hermione realised that he was the man in her dreams, their bodies were one in the same as well as the slightly curled hair and deep dark eyes. His fingers skimmed across her pelvis, flinching at the intimate touch, her breath caught in her throat.

"Scared pet?" he ignored her question.

Nodding was all Hermione was capable of.

"You have no idea what you do to me pet. Your soft skin feels like silk under my touch. Your full plump lips beg to be kissed, your wild curly hair begs to be wrapped around my fingers and your perfect little body yearns to be explored. Do not deny it pet. I can smell your arousal and it is mouth watering. I yearn to taste you. I crave to taste every single inch of you."

Running his tongue across Hermione's collarbone, he leaned in close. "Will you let me explore you pet?" he asked as he kissed her neck. "Will you let me show you pleasure?" he kissed her cheek. "I will worship your body, taking you beyond any dreams you might have had." Looking deep into her eyes. "This is the choice I spoke of pet, will you deny me?...or...will you let me make you mine, Hermione?" Her name coming out as a whisper against her ear.

After a few paused moments. Hermione nodded slightly, this little witch was full of surprises he thought.

As the small witch looked up into Fenrir's lust filled eyes, he moved quickly capturing her lips with his own. Kissing her hard at first but then eased up slightly, realising she was not very experienced. All thoughts of killing her left his mind, she had the opportunity to decline what he had asked of her, but she had just nodded her acceptance. He could smell nothing but desire and anticipation coming from the young female. Fenrir pressed his lips softly against hers running his tongue across her plump bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue access to explore her mouth. She felt his strength in this kiss, the way he took control and teased her lips and tongue with his own made her dizzy with desire.

She knew she should not feel this way but she could not help her bodies reaction. There was no doubt he was a very attractive male. As dangerous as they came, but also deadly attractive to boot. Hermione copied his movements with her own lips, she grew bolder moving her tongue against his. A slight growl could be heard from the man as his kiss deepened, they fought for dominance as Hermione grew more confident with every caress. Wrapping her arms around Fenrir's neck she urged him deeper, wanting to taste him. Her body craved his touch, she had never been kissed like this before. This was a man kissing a woman, not a boy kissing a girl and oh my the difference was incredible.

Slowing the kiss down, Fenrir moved his hands over Hermione's body. The young witch clung to his neck. He liked the fact she was touching him, he could smell no fear coming from her just lust. It poured from her. Moving his lips from her mouth he trailed kisses down her throat, stopping in places to lick and nibble at her skin, causing a slight gasp or moan to fall from her delicate mouth. Working his way lower he took her left nipple between his lips, sucking slightly. He pulled her hardened bud between his teeth flicking his tongue against it. She moaned, arching her back and pushing her breast deeper towards him. Fenrir smiled against her chest. Pleased with her reaction. He released her nipple with a slight pop, moving to the other and repeated his previous performance this time using his free hand to squeeze and tease the other breast that was not currently being sucked in his mouth.

Hermione had never felt anything so good in all her life. His touch sent shock waves straight to her core, making her feminine juice flow. She knew she must of been soaking wet and yet he had hardly touched her. "Let me make you mine," those words repeated in her head. Mine. He wanted her but why? She was sure he was going to kill her. Mine. She prayed he meant it, from what she read about wolves and werewolf's once they mated, they did so for life. Hermione hoped in a way that Fenrir meant as his mate, but for the moment the only thing Hermione cared about was what he was doing with his mouth. Oh god, she was going to pass out if he kept this up. All logical thoughts were lost due to the pleasure his mouth was inflicting on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Fenrir hoped the witch realised she was his now. His mate. She would belong to no other, only him, forever. Moving his hand down her soft skin he continued his attention to her breasts moving from one to the other, enjoying the noises his witch made. He had learnt so far that she loved her nipples pulled between his teeth, sucked hard then flicked with his tongue. The moans only added to the confirmation of her enjoyment, His fingers ran across her flat stomach, her skin indeed felt like silk, moving them lower with each passing stroke he had finally reached his goal. Nudging her legs open slightly with his knee, his young witch complied. Slipping his fingers between her wet pink folds she moaned loudly.

"You are soaking wet for me pet," he purred in her ear. Moving his mouth back up to meet hers he began sucking her tongue deep in his mouth he slowly pushed a finger inside the witch. Her breath caught as she moaned softly, deepening their kiss. Fenrir eased another finger inside his witch, knowing now that she was his he wanted to make her first time as gentle as possible. She wrapped her hands around Fenrir's neck pulling him to her, her legs opened freely, relaxing more with each touch from his talented hands. Pushing another finger deeper into Hermione the witch tensed, taking his thumb he stroked her clit slowly. Thrusting his three fingers slowly into her she began to relax against him. Grinding her hips on to his hand, her moans grew louder as his fingers moved faster. Not wanting her to come just yet, Fenrir slowed his fingers inside her. His witch responded by wiggling her hips slightly. Fenrir grinned at his impatient mate.

"I'm going to taste you now," he whispered huskily his eyes dark from lust.

Hermione nodded her head to caught up in her bodies reaction to answer him with words.

"You will enjoy it, Hermione. I promise."

She loved the way he said her name. It rolled of his tongue in a husky drawl. That alone would make her wet for him. She felt him move down her body his hands on both thighs parting them fully, he positioned himself so that his head became flush with her secret place. She smiled thinking to herself that it was no longer a secret. She jumped suddenly as Fenrir kissed her thigh.

"Relax pet. I'm just letting you know, I'm here."

Using his thumbs Fenrir parted his witches swollen pink lips. Her scent was mouth watering. He licked his lips in anticipation of her taste. Moving closer he blew gently over her glistening clit, her body shuddered, making Fenrir smirk slowly. He licked her from bottom to top, flicking his tongue over her hardened bundle of nerves. Hermione's body jerked. Taking her clit in his mouth, Fenrir quickly placed a hand on her stomach holding her in place. He sucked on her gently, using his tongue to flick over it rapidly causing the witch to groan in pleasure. Using his middle finger he pushed slowly into her tight passage. Fenrir continued his assault on her clit. Licking, sucking and teasing, until Hermione was a thrashing moaning incoherent mess. Adding another finger he worked them faster inside her, thrusting in and out bringing her closer to her first orgasm.

Panting above Hermione twisted her fingers into Fenrir's hair. Her whole body tingled from his touch. The things he was doing to her made her weak and she loved every second. His talented tongue made her moan louder than she ever thought possible, his fingers deep inside her felt amazing she knew there was more than this to come and she wanted it. She wanted it all now.

"Please...Fenrir," Hermione begged not knowing exactly what she was begging for.

"Please what? Hermione. What do you need?" he knew what she needed. Release, her body wanted to cum.

"I...I don't know," her whole body shook. She needed something but she didn't know what it was.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Hermione? Do you want to cum for me?"

Nodding. Hermione tried to wiggle deeper onto Fenrir's fingers.

"I cannot hear you Hermione? Tell me, do you want me to make you cum?"

"God yes...please Fenrir. Please make me come."

With those words Fenrir thrust his fingers in and out of Hermione. Twisting them upwards towards her belly button. Finally hitting that perfect spot. "Come for me Hermione, COME NOW!" he commanded as he did he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard, biting down with his teeth.

Hermione's world exploded. Her body arched and she screamed, her small hands gripped onto Fenrir's strong broad shoulders as he continued to suck on her clit. His fingers pumped in and out of her tight passage. Lights exploded behind her closed eyes as her body shook from the force of her orgasm.

After a few moments Hermione's body settled. Fenrir moved allowing his body to linger over hers, wiping the stray strands of hair that stuck to Hermione's face away, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Did you enjoy that pet?" he asked as he kissed her lips softly.

"Yes, god yes. It was amazing." She answered slightly out of breath.

"Well that is nothing compared to what I have in store for you." He answered with a smirk plastered on his face.

Lowering his lips to hers. Fenrir kissed her passionately. He moved his body between her thighs causing Hermione to moan at the contact. She could feel his hard member pressing against her and eagerly wanted him inside her. Even though she was scared, she trusted him. Funny how a few hours ago she was sure he was going to kill her. But now, here she was giving this man access to something she had never shared with anyone before. Her innocence and some how it felt right.

Fenrir moved in-between the small witches legs. He wanted to be inside her so badly his cock throbbed eagerly wanting to gain access to her tight passage. Knowing he would have to go slow, Fenrir took a deep breath moving his tip to Hermione's wet centre. Rubbing the head of his cock against her already swollen lips he coated himself in her juices. Fenrir gently kissed her lips.

"Ready pet? This will hurt at first, but I promise it will all be worth it in the end."

Hermione nodded. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Slowly pushing the tip into her tight passage he felt her tense under him.

"Try to relax pet, it will hurt less if you do."

Hermione tried, but her body wouldn't let her. She lay there stiff as a board. In all honesty she was scared. Scared of the pain. Scared of him and scared of what will happen to her once this is all over. Could she give this man her innocence, she silently debated with herself. So many things ran through her head, the pros and cons. The hows and whys. She just did not know the answers, but when he had said she was his, she had melted. That's all she ever wanted. Was to be was someone's, their all. Even though the situation had started off in a different direction, she was happy. Even though, it was if she was honest slightly twisted. It was true that in life there are no straight paths, twists and turns lay ahead and she most definitely was having one major twist on her path of life.

Noticing the witches tense posture, Fenrir stopped moving and slowly pulled back. He looked upon her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you ok pet?"

She shook her head. "It hurts," Her eyes squeezed shut, as she held her breath.

"You have to breath Hermione. Try to relax. I know it's difficult but I don't want to hurt you."

"Why," She managed to squeeze out through clenched teeth.

Looking down slightly confused Fenrir cocked his head to one side."What do you mean, why?" he asked softly.

"Why do you care? A few hours ago you were going to kill me and now, now you act as if you care."

Shaking his head at the young witch, he knew he would have to explain some this change of character. She needed to understand.

"I have always cared Hermione. Ok maybe not like I do now," he grinned slightly.

"Lets just say I have always found you. Enticing. Your scent consumed me ever since the first time I came across it."

Looking up at him confused, Hermione did not understand. When was the first time he had come across her scent. "When was the first time you...smelt me?" she smiled slightly at her wording.

"Hogsmede. It was winter. You and the red headed boy were near the old shack."

Hermione looked shocked, she remembered that day, for it was the one where Harry found out Sirius was his Godfather and parents betrayer all rolled in one.

"We were hidden in the trees at the edge of the forest. Myself and a few pack members. We were scouting for Auroras, they had already began to attack our cubs and women." Fenrir cast his eyes downwards, a moment of sadness flicked across his face, but then was gone just as quick.

"That was the first time I smelt you," he smirked.

"The north wind blew your scent straight to me, teasing me. I remember taking a deep breath inhaling you into me. I swayed on my feet for never before had I smelt anything so powerful, so alluring. The others with me did not understand my reaction to you but when we returned to the pack and I consulted with the Elders. They informed me the reaction was because I had found my mate."

Hermione looked shocked, "You knew even back then I was to be your mate?"

Shaking his head. "No, I did not believe the Elders. Never before had the mention of a mate surfaced. The Alpha can choose as many or as few bed partners as he requires, no single mate has been taken in centuries."

"So why choose me and not have a room full of different willing women to entertain you."

"Your scent Hermione, it drives me wild. The second time I smelt you, was at the ministry you and your friends were fighting Death eaters. As soon as I entered the building I knew you were there. My instincts to protect you nearly over took the task I had to perform. I watched from the sidelines to make sure you were ok, even though you were nothing to me at the time. I still had to know you were safe. Watching you fight was mesmerising, you move with such grace, Hermione. The power you channel is amazing. I could not believe a small girl such as yourself could project such magic."

Hermione blushed under the man.

His face turned serious. "I want you Hermione, back at the house I thought I could do what I had planned to do for such a long time. I kept myself distanced from you believing that the pull your scent had on me would fade in time. But the moment I entered your house it was back. Invading my senses, gripping my very soul. That was the reason I left you alone and went in the bathroom. I had to gain control of myself. Honestly if you had not escaped I do not know what would have happened, would I of killed you? Possibly but there is also the possibility I would not have."

Not knowing what to say, Hermione slowly raised her hand. She moved some of his fallen locks from his eyes, as she gently cupped his face. Running a thumb across his cheek, then his full lips.

"I want you Fenrir, I don't know why but I do. But promise me one thing."

He nodded at the little witch.

"Don't hurt me." her eyes wide and innocent.

"I can only promise that I will try not to. I am a stubborn man Hermione. I have been alone for a long time. To try to change one's ways overnight is a hard task, but one thing I can promise you is that I want you. I want you so much I ache."

Nodding Hermione began to breath easier, looking into the man's eyes she spoke softly.

"Help me Fenrir. Help me enjoy us." she asked as she pulled him close for a sweet kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Staring at the beauty under him Fenrir smiled. Gently he took her lips with his kissing her softly. Running his tongue across her bottom lip she opened her mouth allowing him to gain quick access. When he heard a gently moan he moved his lips to her face kissing her all over. Not missing a spot. Lowering his mouth to her neck Fenrir sucked softly at first then harder, marking her with his mouth. As her breath quickened and her moans grew louder, Fenrir's need for her deepened. Her scent wrapped around him making his mouth water. He wanted this witch so badly it made him ache he had never felt like this before. Fenrir realised he never planned on letting her go. Ever since the first time he smelt her she was his, that's why he had targeted her and only her. He wanted her even back when he had convinced himself to take her life. Deep in his subconscious he knew he had wanted her and now, now he had her and he would never let go. Taking her earlobe in between his teeth Fenrir bit down pulling the soft plump lobe into his mouth as he swirled his tongue over it. A loud gasp followed by a moan escaped Hermione.

"Oh Fenrir. Oh God." Hermione panted.

He loved the sound of his name pass through her lips as he brought pleasure to his witch.

"Mmm that feels so good. Please...please don't stop."

Fenrir carried on kissing down towards her perky breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth he sucked hard on her bud knowing now, exactly what she liked. Whilst his mouth was busy up top, his hand lowered and travelled down her stomach over her pelvis. Feeling his witch relax against his touch he ran his fingers along the outside of her plump wet lips. The witches breath hitched as he moved his fingers inside her, pushing one in at a time. Her juices coated his fingers and began to drip down his hand as he pumped inside her. Fenrir growled, his witch was so wet for him, so ready. Bending his head close to the witches ear he whispered in a deep husky voice.

"I'm going to take you fully Hermione. I'm going to push into you with one deep thrust. I think it will be better that way, don't you agree pet?"

Nodding in-between moans. Hermione would agree to anything as long as he kept making her feel like this.

"Once I take you Hermione. I'm going to make you mine."

Again she nodded. Words were lost to her. All she could think of was that one word repeating itself in her head.

Mine.

"Do you understand pet. You will be mine," He said nudging her with his nose. "Every fibre of your being will belong to me now."

"Yours." Hermione whimpered, "All yours."

"That's right, Hermione. All mine." Smiling Fenrir positioned himself at her entrance, hovering above her small body.

"Open your eyes Hermione and look at me."

Doing as he asked Hermione opened her lust filled eyes. She gazed into his and noticed how they flashed for dark brown to amber. The wolf inside surfacing. He was was very much aware of what was happening, his human side was taking a mate. Which meant his wolf was also gaining one and the wolf was eager to be part of the bonding. Kissing her deeply, Fenrir opened her legs further placing the tip of his hard member at her entrance. He lowered his head and gently kissed her left breast. Just as he thrust into her with one powerful stroke. Fenrir bit down into the fleshy mound. Marking her as his.

Hermione screamed as her body bucked under Fenrir's. Her skin tingled as the man licked the blood from the bite mark he had just made. Fenrir's tongue cleaned the open wound as Hermione's head buzzed. The only pain she could feel was from the bite. Fenrir had yet to move inside her waiting for a sign from her that it was ok to do so. Slowly Hermione rocked her hips, trying to urge Fenrir to continue what he had started.

"Fenrir please move. I need you too move."

Slowly pulling out, Fenrir pushed his hard cock back inside Hermione. Both of them moaned with pleasure. Setting a slow pace Fenrir kissed his mates soft lips. Then he kissed the mark he had just made. Whispering in her ear.

"Mine." He said, making Hermione moan loudly.

"Again," she begged.

"Mine." He growled moving faster, thrusting himself deeper into her tight passage.

Hermione lost herself to the feeling. She hooked her legs around his waist allowing her instincts to take over, pulling him deeper. Fenrir growled thrusting hard into his little witch.

"So tight. So good."

"Harder Fenrir...I need, I need you harder."

Pumping his hard cock in and out of Hermione's tight cunt. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders gaining a deeper angle. Hermione cried out in pleasure at the change of position.

"Oh god..." she managed to cry out between thrusts.

Knowing his little witch was close Fenrir picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Come for me Hermione." he growled.

"Come for me, NOW!" He demanded, as his hand travelled between them to pinch her clit sending shock waves through Hermione's already spent body.

Letting out a piercing scream Hermione's world exploded. Her body arched as the spasms from her orgasm shook her from head to toe. As soon as she came down from her orgasm her body began the climb straight back up. As her mate continued to thrust into her slick passage. He was not done yet. As she looked at her mate she noticed how breathtakingly handsome he was. Her mates broad shoulders and wide chest were twice the width of her small frame his tight abs rippled with each thrust and his mesmerising eyes took her breath away when ever they flashed from deep dark brown to shocking amber. He was hers and she would not have it any other way.

Fenrir watched his mate come down from her orgasm. It truly had been a powerful thing. Her small body shook from the force of it. He was reluctant to continue his gruelling pace but could not find the will to stop. He wanted her so badly. He loved the feeling of being inside her as she squeezed his cock in a death grip. He wanted to crawl inside her and never come out. His pace quickened. Fenrir knew he was close to finishing, he wanted Hermione to come once more, but this time together.

"When I tell you to Hermione. I want you to bite me."

"What!" Her brown eyes looked at him in shock.

"I want us to come together. So when I say, bite my neck."

"Fenrir, I don't think..."

"Trust me Hermione."

Nodding Hermione let herself feel the pleasure her mate was giving her. The deep fast thrusts made her moan and mewl loudly. Her nails dug into his back as his thrusts became more erratic. She noted he was close to coming as the groans he made became louder, his panting heavier. She clung onto his slick back with her hands and tightened her thighs around his waist. She never thought she would experience pleasure like this. No words could describe what her body was feeling.

Fenrir was close, he could feel his balls begin to tighten. Moving his lips next to her neck he braced himself. A few more thrusts and they would both be ready. He felt his mate begin to tighten around him her pussy pulsing hard.

"Now, Hermione. Bite me now." He roared.

As the words left his mouth, both mates pressed their lips next to the others neck, sinking their teeth into the soft flesh. Fenrir's world exploded as he thrust a final time. His seed pumped deep into Hermione. Her tight cunt milked his cock, drawing out every ounce of cum. Whilst her body shook under his, her moans grew quieter as her body came down from her sexual high. What felt like an eternity finally came to an end. With the two mates panting heavily. Lifting himself up and withdrawing from Hermione, Fenrir rolled over on to his back taking his small witch with him, tucking her into his side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his sleepy mate.

"Wonderful, thank you," She whispered, tilting her head towards him seeking out a quick kiss. Her eyes barely open.

"No, thank you Hermione." He kissed her lips softly.

Pulling his mate close to him, he thought about the next few days that lay ahead. Tomorrow they would travel to where his pack were now living. He thought of Hermione and how she would fit in. If she had a few of her own belongings she might feel more comfortable and be able to settle in better. They would discus that option tomorrow after they were rested.

Hermione snuggled into her mate. His spicy scent washed over her relaxing every muscle in her body. She kissed his chest as she began to fall into a deep slumber. Just before she drifted off she heard him speak.

"Your mine now pet, all mine." Fenrir ran his fingers gently across Hermione's jaw.

Smiling softly. Hermione replied, "All yours."

Closing her eyes, Hermione slipped into a deep slumber. The arms of her mate wrapped protectively around her shielding her from the cold nights air.

Fenrir gazed at the small witch. Memorizing her delicate features, he ran a single finger softly over her face. Tracing her lips the fullness of them begged for him to press his against hers. Gently he continued to run his finger over them not wanting to wake her from her slumber. He could not believe that after all these years he had found a mate. She was strong minded, intelligent and would not allow him to push her around easily and that was something he was looking forward to immensely. Fenrir would never have been happy to settle down with a submissive mate, if he had settled down at all. Thankfully, Hermione was anything but submissive. Moving a stray curl from his witches face he closed the distance between they're faces. Running his lips across her cheek, he nuzzled her before placing a chaste kiss on her soft lips.

"Mine," he whispered as he pulled his mate closer. A loving smile breaking over his handsome face.

"All mine."


End file.
